Yearned
by Haizahr Hana
Summary: Akhirnya Hinata mendapat pelukannya. Ahh.. adakah yang lebih nyaman dari pelukan suami yang sangat kita sayang? Ukh.. rasanya Hinata tidak sabar untuk segera bermanja-manja pada suami pirangnya ini. Membebaskan rasa rindu setelah seminggu lebih tidak bertemu/ Misi, Rindu dan Pelukan maut dari pujaan/ NaruHina/ Happy Reading .


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Story © Haizahr Hana

 **Warning!**

 **Abal, Membosankan, Typo(s), Mainstream dan penyakit aneh lainnya**

 **Romance**

 **Humor (** Tapi Garing XD **)**

 **Rated T**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **And Klik "Back"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Menikmati...**

* * *

Aku mencintaimu siang dan malam. Menyayangi dan mendambamu di kala siang. Merindu dan memujamu saat malam datang.

Aku mencintaimu. Dalam bangun dan tidurku. Memuaskan pandanganku untuk terus melihatmu. Mendekap dan memelukmu erat ketika terpejam mataku.

Sejak dulu, sebelum bahkan sesudah menikah tidak pernah sedikit pun engkau menyusahkanku. Selalu berwajah bahagia dan berseri sepanjang waktu, seakan diriku telah memperlakukanmu seperti ratu. Padahal apa yang kuberikan padamu belum mampu menandingi semua yang kau beri dan kau lakukan untukku.

Aku mencintaimu dengan segala kekuatan dan kelemahanku. Kekuatan untuk melindungi dan menjagamu. Kelemahan akan rasa sakit yang kau alami karenaku. Membuatku serasa akan hancur dan hilang. Melebur dengan air mata yang terjun menyusuri pipi lembutmu. Air mata yang turun ketika kau khawatir dan mencemaskanku.

Doa dan cintamu selalu mengiringiku. Menjagaku. Saat diriku jauh menjalankan misi tanpa dirimu. Di antara rasa rinduku selalu terselip hangatnya cintamu yang menyertaiku.

Kau menenangkanku dikala ku marah. Menghiburku di kala diriku sedih. Mendampingiku di tengah perasaan bahagia.

Menegurku saat diriku berbuat salah. Selalu memberiku kejutan ketika aku melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Aku mencintaimu.

Hinataku.

Akan selalu dan selalu begitu.

Sampai napas terakhirku.

Hingga tertutup mataku.

Di akhir hidupku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto murung. Merasa hari ini dia tidak beruntung. Dan dia hanya bisa pundung. Menggerutu sepanjang waktu. Semua ini karena istrinya, Hinata. Yang seharusnya pulang hari Selasa, yang artinya kemarin lusa. Yang sampai sekarang belum sampai di Konoha. Bahkan kabarnya pun tidak ada.

Padahal Naruto sudah rindu. Rindu ingin dipeluk dan memeluk. Rindu bermanja-manja sepanjang waktu.

Hokage sialan. Bukankah Kakashi tahu bahwa mereka pengantin baru. Lalu mengapa harus Hinata-nya yang pergi dalam misi itu? Ya memang bukan misi yang menguras tenaga, tapikan tetap saja intinya sang Hime harus berpisah dengannya. Huuh...

Sialan. Kakashi pasti iri karena sampai sekarang masih perjaka. Jika iri kenapa tidak menikah saja, toh pasti banyak yang mau padanya. Apa dia sudah terlalu tua untuk membangun rumah tangga? Atau jangan-jangan semua wanita di muka bumi ini tidak ada yang mau dengannya karena -demi kulit kerang ajaib- wajah sang Hokage ke enam ternyata sangat jelek? Apa lagi sekarang dia sudah tua, eh, maksudnya berumur, jadi tambah jelek deh. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

Naruto menggeleng, dirinya masih takut terkena karma karena menyumpahi Sensei-nya.

Haahh.. rasanya Naruto ingin menangis saja. Rindu dan khawatir adalah penyakit yang tidak akan sembuh sebelum bertemu dengan objek yang dirindukan. Apa lagi dengan rasa kesepian yang mendera membuat dia tambah frustrasi tentunya. Apa Hinata tidak kangen padanya? Kenapa malah jadi Bang Toyib yang tak pulang-pulang?

Hinata...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ukh...

Hinata menyentuh dadanya. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dari tadi dia terus-terusan bersin, padahal Hinata sehat, tidak sedang flu. Bulu matanya juga ada yang rontok tadi. Kata orang zaman dahulu sih, itu tandanya ada yang kangen. Tanggal berapa ini? Hinata dengar, nama depan dari orang yang merindukan kita adalah urutan alfabet yang sesuai dengan tanggal jatuhnya bulu mata kita. Ahh... ini tanggal 14! Berarti...

Muka Hinata merah seketika. Silakan hitung sendiri, Hinata hanya akan membatin tanpa memberitahu kalian. Haha...

Lupakan yang tadi, sebenarnya sekarang Hinata sedang sedih, sedikit sih. Lusa kemarin seharusnya misinya sudah usai. Seharusnya sekarang dirinya sudah berada di rumah dan bergelung-gelung manja bersama suaminya. Dia dan timnya sebenarnya sudah dalam perjalanan pulang, namun di tengah perjalanan, di salah satu desa yang mereka lewati tengah diserang oleh beberapa bandit. Bukan hanya merampok, namun juga merusak beberapa rumah warga dan fasilitas desa. Hinata dan kedua rekan timnya serta satu-satunya Anjing kesayangan di tim mereka yang memiliki rasa peduli yang tinggi pun langsung bergerak menolong. Mudah saja mengalahkan mereka, tapi ternyata yang mereka lawan hanyalah anak buah. Mau tidak mau, demi keamanan desa tersebut Hinata dan timnya harus membuat siasat untuk memancing ketua bandit keluar agar mereka bisa mengatasinya sekaligus. Setelah masalah bandit beres mereka pun membantu warga desa untuk memperbaiki beberapa kerusakan yang ada. Hingga saat ini.

"Hinata." Tepukan di pundaknya membuat Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk menemukan Kiba yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Kiba-kun?"

"Sepertinya tugas kita sudah selesai di sini. Sekarang kita bisa pulang." ujar Kiba sambil memamerkan gigi taringnya.

"Be-benarkah? Lalu ayo... tunggu apa lagi?" sepertinya Hinata menjadi terlalu bersemangat.

"Hahaha... tunggu sebentar, Hinata! Kita tunggu Shino dulu sebentar. Lagi pula kita juga harus berpamitan kan?! Aku tahu kau sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan dia." Kiba menaik-turunkan alisnya di akhir ucapannya.

Ukh... Hinata malu sekali! Sekarang wajahnya pasti sudah memerah.

"Kiba! Hinata!" dari arah kanan, Shino berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Sudah, ayo sekarang kita berpamitan." Ajak Shino.

Senyum Hinata Merekah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oyy.. Naruto..."

Naruto membalikkan badannya ketika merasa seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan benar saja, di sana ada Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" balas Naruto singkat. Moodnya sedang turun, ingat.

"Kau kenapa?" Shikamaru heran.

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawabnya melengos.

Shikamaru menghela napas singkat.

"Kau tidak pergi ke gerbang desa?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Memang kenapa aku harus ke sana?" jawab Naruto tak acuh.

Ingin rasanya Shikamaru makan kepala kuning itu.

"Kau tidak mau menyambut istrimu pulang dari misi di gerbang sana?"

Mata Naruto melebar "Maksudmu?"

"Haahh... aku baru saja diberi informasi oleh Hokage-Sama bahwa tim 8 akan sampai di desa hari ini. Kemarin ada sedikit masalah yang membuat perjalanan mereka terhambat." Jelas Shikamaru sabar.

"Ma-masalah? Masalah apa maksudmu? Katakan yang jelas!" tadi melebar, sekarang mata Naruto malah melotot dengan tangan yang mengguncang bahu Shikamaru.

"Ish, tenanglah!" Shikamaru menghempaskan tangan Naruto. Tadi itu sangat mengganggu. "Bukan hal yang serius, mereka hanya membantu desa yang terkena serangan bandit! Sudahlah... aku lelah bicara denganmu. Lebih baik sekarang kau ke gerbang desa saja! Merepotkan..." perintah Shikamaru dongkol.

"Hahaha... baiklah, Shika. Terima kasih" ucap Naruto sambil berlari menjauh.

"Haah, merepotkan saja." Shikamaru menggaruk rambutnya, melenggang pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tidak sabar. Bahkan saking tidak sabar dan bersemangatnya, tadi dia berlari untuk sampai ke gerbang desa, lupa bahwa dia bisa memakai sedikit cakranya untuk melompat atau pun menggunakan sebuah jurus yang tentunya bisa membuatnya berpindah dengan cepat.

Sekarang di sinilah dia. Berdiri di luar gerbang sambil mondar-mandir tak jelas. Kebetulan sekarang sedang ramai. Naruto tidak tahu ramai karena apa, pun tidak peduli. Karena seluruh perhatiannya terenggut akan kepulangan istrinya.

Sekarang masih pagi, sekitar jam sembilan sepertinya. Langit sedang terik dan sinar matahari sedang sangat menyengat pagi ini. Apa Hinata kepanasan? Apa Hinata lelah? Pastinya. Naruto berharap Hinata segera sampai, dan mereka bisa menikmati segelas ocha dingin sambil bercerita, ohh... tentunya sambil berpelukan juga. Mungkin sedikit kecupan manis juga. Atau mungkin mereka bisa masuk ke kamar dan beristirahat? Atau olah raga di dalam kamar? Sepertinya itu pilihan yang bagus. Sudahlah...

DEG!

Naruto merasakanya. Merasakan cakra hangat yang sangat dikenalnya. Cakra orang tersayang. Cakra sang kekasih tercinta. Segera ia luaskan pandangannya. Dan benar saja, di ujung sana titik-titik kecil mulai terlihat. Berjumlah empat titik. Tunggu, empat? Oh, Naruto lupa, tentu saja selain tiga manusia ada seekor anjing setia di dalam tim istrinya.

Kini jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, nyaris bergemuruh. Entah terlalu senang, entah sudah sangat tidak sabar. Saking senangnya, Naruto bingung harus apa. Apa dia harus berlari dan meneriakkan nama istrinya? Atau tetap berdiri di sini dan meneriakkan nama istrinya? Atau berlari namun diam saja dan langsung memeluk istrinya? Atau apa?! Pada akhirnya Naruto hanya diam mematung dengan mulut menganga dan mata melebar. Uh... itu sangat tidak tampan Naru! Masa bodoh...

Terlihat titik-titik tadi mulai membesar. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu lama terpana hingga akhirnya tidak sadar bahwa mereka semakin mendekat. Dan sekarang Naruto bisa melihat paras ayu dari wanita yang berada paling depan dari ketiga rekan lainnya. Sepertinya sang wanita terlihat paling antusias dibanding yang lainnya. Karena Naruto bisa melihat bahwa wanita itu menambah kecepatan larinya. Tidak terlalu peduli dengan ketiga rekannya yang tertinggal sedikit jauh di belakang. Senyum Naruto mengembang begitu gembira.

Dan kini, ketika jaraknya dengan sang pujaan tinggal beberapa meter saja, tangan Naruto terkembang, bersiap menerjang atau diterjang tubuh yang berlari ke arahnya. Senyumnya mengembang begitu lebar. Nama sang pujaan terlantun lirih dari bibirnya. Matanya mulai bercahaya, dengan pupil yang melebar tanda bahagia.

Tiada bedanya dengan wanita yang kini semakin menambah kecepatan larinya. Tangannya pun terbuka siap merengkuh atau direngkuh tubuh sang Arjuna. Mata amethyst miliknya berpendar indah, menunjukkan betapa senang dan bahagianya dia sekarang. Bibirnya lirih menggumamkan nama sang Arjuna. Hinata begitu bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya, ketika dua hati yang begitu merindu dan mendamba bertemu, mereka saling merengkuh untuk mendapatkan perasaan sempurna dalam hidup mereka.

Matahari dan bulan...

Cahaya dan tempat yang hangat...

Semangat dan kasih sayang...

Si kuat dan si lembut...

Si antusias dan si penyabar...

Lelaki tercinta dan wanita tersayang...

Safir dan amethyst...

Kuning dan ungu...

Naruto dan Hinata...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Hinata mendapat pelukannya. Ahh.. adakah yang lebih nyaman dari pelukan suami yang sangat kita sayang? Ukh.. rasanya Hinata tidak sabar untuk segera bermanja-manja pada suami pirangnya ini. Membebaskan rasa rindu setelah seminggu lebih tidak bertemu.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hinata, Naruto kini sedang berbunga sambil memeluk gemas istri mungilnya. Hmm.. rasanya ingin melumat tubuh Hinata hingga menjadi satu dengan dirinya. Rasa rindu membuat Naruto serasa enggan melepaskan dekapan maut penuh cinta darinya. Dan memang dari Naruto maupun Hinata sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin mengalah untuk melepaskan pelukan ini terlebih dahulu.

"Ehemm!" suara dehem yang sangat disengaja memaksa Naruto dan Hinata sadar di mana mereka sekarang. Demi apapun, ini masih di gerbang Konoha dan mereka betah sekali melakukan kegiatan lovey-dovey-nya, padahal harusnya mereka tahu bahwa mereka ditonton banyak orang. Bikin anggota jomlo merasa sirik saja.

Naruto melirik sadis pada seseorang yang mengganggu acara kangen-kangennya. Dia menemukan Kiba yang kini memandang kesal ke arahnya. Naruto balas mendelik.

"Kalian berdua, bisakah melanjutkan acara termehek-meheknya nanti? Ya Tuhan... tak sadarkah kalian bahwa kalian dilihat banyak orang?! Jangan racuni mata anak-anak kecil Konoha yang masih suci dengan melihat adegan dewasa di tengah gerbang seperti ini!" Kiba ceramah heboh. Bagaimana tidak keki, lelah pulang dari misi malah disuguhi adengan mesra dari dua sejoli yang merasa dunia milik mereka sendiri. Gini-gini Kiba kan masih jomlo! Ya masih dalam usaha pendekatan sih... tapikan tetap saja. Jomlo!

Shino mah kalem. Gini-gini Shino kan pengertian! Dia tahu kalau rekan cantiknya yang pengantin baru itu sudah menahan rindu sejak hari pertama mereka menjalankan misi. Dan Shino merasa wajar kalau mereka berdua, yang notabenenya suami-istri, melakukan hal itu. Ya walaupun cekut-cekut juga sih... Shino kan juga jomlo! Ada iri juga. Banget malah! Sudahlah...

Perlu dijelaskan juga perasaan Akamaru? Tenang... anjing pintar itu sudah ada gebetan.

"Ish, apaan sih kau, Kiba! Bilang saja kau sirik!" tuduh Naruto sadis.

"Heh! Baka! Tentu saja tidak!" _Iya banget._ Kiba panas.

"Lalu apa?" Naruto sewot. Masih memeluk Hinata dengan pelukan mautnya, tidak sadar bahwa wajah Hinata memerah panas.

"Hinata harus ikut besama kami untuk melapor pada Hokage-Sama, maka dari itu tunda dulu adegan syur kalian!"balas Kiba tak kalah sewot. Sama tidak sadarnya bahwa ucapannya membuat Hinata ingin pingsan saat itu juga.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun..." akhirnya Hinata mendapatkan kembali suaranya. "Kami akan melapor pada Hokage-Sama dahulu." Terang Hinata. Meskipun sudah tidak sabar ingin bermesraan bersama sang suami, Hinata tentunya memiliki rasa tidak enak hati kalau hanya kedua rekannya yang melapor.

"Heh, apaan itu, Hime? Biar mereka berdua saja yang melapor! Aku sudah sangat kangen..." Naruto sukses merengek. Hinata malu akut.

"Sudahlah, Hinata..." Shino menengahi. "Turuti saja apa kata Naruto. Lagi pula aku tidak mau dia mengikuti kita sepanjang perjalanan..." _Bikin hati panas saja._ "Biar aku dan Kiba saja yang ke sana. Dan lagi, kau pasti lelah karena terlalu semangat untuk perjalanan pulang tadi." jelas Shino antara pengertian dan sindiran.

Kiba syok.

"Nah... itu baru temanku. Lagi pula Kakashi-sensei pasti akan mengerti." Naruto meyakinkan.

"Hey, Shino! Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba tak terima.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Biarkan Hinata pulang lebih dahulu!" jawab Shino kalem.

Tanpa menunggu ada yang bebicara lagi, Naruto segera menyelipkan lengannya di lipatan lutut dan di belakan punggung Hinata. Menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal lalu segera membawa Hinata berlari dan melompati atap-atap rumah penduduk. Tanpa mengucapkan salam ataupun terima kasih kepada Shino. Dasar...

"Mengapa kau membiarkan Naruto membawa Hinata pergi?" tanya Kiba heboh. Lagi.

"Mengapa? Karena aku tidak yakin hatimu akan utuh ketika kita sampai ke kantor Hokage. Kenapa? Karena kau jomlo. Lalu kenapa kalau kau jomlo? Kau pasti iri dengan mereka!" _Begitu pula aku._ Shino menjawab secara padat, jelas, dan menyakitkan.

 _Dasar jomlo! Makanya usaha!_ Akamaru melenggang pergi dengan dada membusung percaya diri.

Kiba pundung...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang tidur utama kediaman Uzumaki, tepatnya di atas ranjang, terdapat pasangan suami-istri saling memeluk dengan posisi berbaring. Sang wanita mengistirahatkan kepalanya di lengan kokoh sang lelaki. Dan tangan lainnya dari sang lelaki mengelus lembut punggung sang wanita. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari keduanya. Akhirnya rasa rindu terobati dan penantian terbayar hari ini.

Bibir sang lelaki tak henti mengecupi puncak kepala sang wanita. Menghirup aroma lembut yang menguar dari rambut wanitanya. Merasakan halusnya rambut indah istrinya. Hinatanya.

Sang wanita semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan suaminya. Membaui tubuh lelakinya untuk mendapatkan aroma kesukaannya. Aroma lelakinya. Merasakan setiap otot kuat dari badan kekar suaminya. Narutonya.

Nyatanya rencana yang berjalan adalah berpelukan di dalam kamar. Naruto tidak jadi mengajak Hinata untuk olah raga pagi ini. Nanti malam saja, ketika Hinata sudah siap secara fisik. Naruto siap menunggu.

Tiada pembicaraan yang menemani keduanya. Karena untuk saat ini, kedamaian ini terasa menyenangkan. Semua ucapan yang ingin disampaikan tersalur dengan baik lewat pelukan yang sarat akan perasaan ini. Begitu lengkap. Begitu sempurna.

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua telah terlelap. Tidur begitu nyenyak dengan senyum menghias bibir. Napas mereka naik-turun secara teratur. Begitu tenang. Begitu damai. Ahh... indahnya cinta.

Sekarang, mari biarkan mereka berdua menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Mereka pantas mendapatkannya setelah malam-malam sepi penuh kerinduan. Saatnya mengakhiri cerita...

 **.**

 **END.**

APA INI XD

Maafkan saya~~~~ XD

Maaf jika terdapat ketidak selarasan dalam cerita :'D

Hahaha, fic ini dibuat dengan niat yang terpecah-pecah, niat pertama untuk ulang tahun Hinata-Hime, tapi ide tidak mau datang dan hasilnya malas hanya jadi kerangka tulisan XD niat kedua untuk event Canonversary, tapi idenya malah buntu di tengah jalan dan belum jadi selesai XD dan akhirnya selesai sekarang :D (saya terharu :'D #plakk)

Maaf juga untuk akhir dengan eksekusi yang tidak memuaskan :'(

Terima kasih sudah membaca~~

Tolong selalu ingatkan saya jika terdapat **Typo** di dalam cerita. Jika saya sedang berada di depan komputer jinjing, saat itu juga akan saya benahi :D

Sekali lagi maaf kalau terdapat cerita atau adegan yang aneh dan dipaksakan :D

Terutama, maaf jika ceritanya membosankan :'D

Tambahan : Believe chapter 2 sedang dalam proses :') meskipun lama XD #plakk :'D

Terus berkarya! (/'o')/\\('o'\\)

Terima kasih :D

Terima kasih :D

Terima kasih :D

 **هايزهر**


End file.
